


Hugs

by wingsofthenight



Series: Devil May Cry Gen Week [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby Nero is way too adorable, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Seriously go call your dentist, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: An afternoon with an adorable toddler, his dad, uncle, and someone he insists is his aunt.





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> For DMC Gen Week Day 2- Hug

Vergil was actually a terrifying person when it came down to it, Dante would admit to himself. Sure, he was an idiot with no common sense, but in battle he was scarily competent. If the multiverse theory was true, he pitied the poor version of him that somehow managed to screw things up and get him as an actual enemy rather than just a great sparring partner.

Of course, there were some battles that no one could ever win. One of those battles involved a tiny little adorable toddler rushing towards his dad the moment the door opened, squealing as he jumped up and gave his dad a giant hug. “Papa! You back!”

Dante would never get tired of watching his seemingly cold twin brother completely melt when Nero did something adorable. Lady had coined the term “Dadgil” to describe Vergil being a soft dad, and it was a term that applied anytime Nero was so much as mentioned. Not that he could blame him, his nephew was too adorable.

Case in point, Vergil wasn’t even pretending to hide his smile as he easily supported his son. “I am, Nero. Were you a good boy for your uncle?”

Nero enthusiastically nodded at that. “Dan-dan cooked with me!” he beamed, making Dante’s heart also melt because of the adorable nickname. Nero had a hard time pronouncing two syllable names and words, but he wasn’t about to complain. “Made cookie!”

Vergil nodded, a small but warm smile still on his face. “I’m sure that they will be good. Your contribution will certainly have fixed any imperfections your uncle forced upon our sweets.”

“Verge, last time you made cookies, you forgot the sugar,” Dante said dryly, not about to let his brother win this round, especially when it involved cooking. “The best you can say about that is at least you didn’t put in salt.”

That got Vergil to shift uncomfortably as Nero giggled in his arms. Before he could say something, the little toddler hugged his dad again. “Dan-dan did right, I checked!”

“I see I have nothing to worry about then. May I have one of the cookies?”

“No! Lady!”

“Lady’s going to be back soon,” Dante elaborated when Vergil looked at him questioningly. “She called about thirty minutes ago. She found a lead on the devil we’re looking for that she wants to talk to the both of us about.”

“Good.” He looked down at his son, before obviously very reluctantly handing him off to him. “I need to shower. I will be back soon, Nero. I am sure Dante does not mind more cuddles, given how often he clings to anyone who cannot move away fast enough.”

“Like you mind, Verge,” Dante replied, obligingly cuddling his nephew as he leaned back in his chair. “Might have to get some more soap from the closet, was half asleep when I took one this morning and can’t remember how much there was.”

Vergil inclined his head, ruffling the youngest of their family’s hair before heading upstairs to the actually nice bathroom. Nero made some disappointed noises, but settled down quickly enough when Dante took out one of his picture books to distract him.

Of course, the real distraction came when the door opened, revealing… “Lady!” Nero squealed, jumping out of his arms before he could so much as blink and running to the woman that had opened the door and clinging to her legs.

It may be because of something Dante called “the adorable baby Nero effect” (name open to suggestions), but seeing Lady look genuinely happy as she reached down to pick the kid up was something he was glad for. Considering everything that she’d been through, seeing her happy was something to appreciate. Especially when it happened and his family wasn’t around to try and convince him to make a move on her. He wasn’t Vergil and would rather know someone for longer than a week before deciding he had to have them as a mate, thank you very much.

But anyway, like pretty much anyone that met his adorable nephew, Lady adored Nero from the moment she laid eyes on him after he and Vergil had convinced her to come back with them after that damn tower had been taken care of. She’d also questioned how exactly Vergil had created such an adorable baby, which no one, not even Vergil, understood either. It was a mystery for the ages.

After Nero had greeted his self-proclaimed aunt to his satisfaction, he made her put him down and immediately toddled upstairs, calling out to his papa that Lady had arrived and that it was cookie time, not water time, that would be later when mama came back with the rubber hellhounds that grandpa said he’d get him!

Both remaining adults in the room did their best not to look at each other because they just knew they would fail in their attempts not to squeal otherwise. Seriously, how is one kid that adorable?

After a few seconds, Dante cleared his throat and asked, “So… you said you found a lead?”

“Yes,” she replied, shaking her head before continuing, “looks like it’s some sort of electric devil. Depending on when Aria gets back we can take it out this evening or tomorrow.”

“She said she’d bring back an early dinner, so should be good for tonight.”

“Mmm. Nero won’t be happy.”

“So long as we get back before he passes out so Verge can go into full Dadgil mode and tell him stories, we’ll be fine. Thank you for coming up with that nickname by the way, it makes him grumble every time he hears it.”

“My pleasure. Got to get the stick out of his ass somehow.”

“LAUNGUAGE!”

Dante snickered, rolling his eyes as he yelled back, “Pot calling the kettle black!” Snickering even more at the grumbling and giggling he barely caught from upstairs, he turned back to his friend and said, “Hope you like the cookies. Nero worked really hard on them. Kept asking me if he was doing it right. He approved of the batter at least.”

“You let him eat the batter?”

“I mean, dad always let us, so yeah?”

“That’s not… you know what, who cares? Not like uncooked cookie dough will actually do anything to you…”

“Exactly! Plus Nero looked so happy that the dough turned out good, how was I supposed to not?”

“That kid’s going to be the most spoiled kid ever.”

“He deserves it.”

Lady smiled, looking up with him to watch Nero lead a slightly smiling Vergil down the stairs as he enthusiastically rambled about everything he did today. “He does.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... pointless fluff much? Seriously baby Nero should come with a warning sign about the cavities you'll get...
> 
> (I also really just wanted an excuse to use the word Dadgil in a fic /o\\)


End file.
